Deep Sleep
by VINAI
Summary: Kitt's having trouble sleeping, so he goes to the one thing that'll make him feel better. (Set in Knight of the Wolves 'verse!) I DON'T OWN THEM! Plz R&R!


**Deep Sleep**

It was about 3 in the morning when Kitt woke up. He's been having trouble sleeping for a few days now, and doesn't know why. He'll go to bed around 9:30, and stay asleep until 3 in the morning. That seems to be the new time, at least since Monday, his mind likes to get up at. Though he's never had this problem before, so it didn't really compute to him of what could be causing this.

He's already consulted his family for possible reasons, and they all said the same thing: he just has pent up energy from the day that he needs to get rid of. They all suggested that maybe he should try going for a run for a few hours. He tried it and it did help...almost. By the time he got back, he was beyond exhausted and would just want to crash. And he did...until the fateful time of 3 in the morning rolled around.

He groaned into his pillow. This was _seriously_ beginning to get on his nerves. Kitt wasn't traditionally a morning person, but he would get up if it counted. Like a mission or something. And his brother was the same way, but worse. Karr was a _very_ heavy sleeper. The loudest alarm in the world could go off, and he wouldn't hear it in his sleep. Kitt groaned again. Why couldn't _he_ have that ability...

Kitt rolled over on to his back. Staring aimlessly up at the ceiling, as if it would give him the answer as to why he can't sleep. But it went to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back to that comfortingly fuzzy, dream like state he was in only hours before. He sighed. Maybe if he tried counting sheep...yeah, that would work. He's always heard stories of that working when you can't sleep.

So Kitt began to silently count sheep. 1..2..3..4..5..6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...1-

The young werewolf allowed a wolf-like growl to leave him. It wasn't helping him fall back asleep, it was just making him hungry! Let alone boring him! They _really_ need to be specific on whether these methods are for people, or werewolves. Everyone who's heard of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf,' and 'Little Red Riding Hood,' should know that wolves don't take kindly to teasing. Let it be mental, or physical. It don't fly with a werewolf.

Why does it even have to be sheep to begin with? Why does it have to be a famous ancestral food source for the wolf? Why can't it be, oh, dogs? Werewolves? Ooh! How about cats? Yes! Definitely cats!

Hmm...there has to be another way...there has to be. One that doesn't make him hungry, and certainly one that doesn't make his wolf side, with a dog mind, get agitated...

He could always...

No, no. He's not doing that. Karr would probably just kick him out anyways. Karr would never be ok with that. He liked his space and tended to get territorial over his space. Let it be him, or somebody else. Karr wasn't fond of having someone else in his space. And Kitt didn't blame him. He wasn't very fond of the idea either, but he responded better to it than Karr.

Oh hell! If Karr balked about it, he could always pull the ol' "pwease? For your baby bwother?" That usually always won over every one of Karr's possible arguments against the subject. Even though Karr would deny it, Kitt was his one and only weakness. And the two brothers knew all too well. But they kept it between themselves. Just for their own sake.

With that thought in mind, (along with his mentally prepared come backs), Kitt hopped off his bed and silently made his way down to Karr's room. It wasn't that far of a walk since Karr's room was just past the game room. Once he reached his brother's room, he cracked the door open just a bit. He was glad to see that Karr was still out and not making any movement. But he doubted he would anyway with how deep of a sleeper his big brother was.

He then opened up the door just enough so he could get in before closing it again. He stealthily walked over to his brother's opposite bed side he was sleeping on. He was tempted to wake up Karr and ask him if it was ok to climb in with him, but thought against it. Knowing Karr, he wouldn't do anything. He probably wouldn't even notice him there.

With his mind assured, he gently climbed in and snuggled into the covers. And like magic, he found himself drifting off into that peaceful oblivion.

 _An hour later..._

Karr rolled over and hit something hard. He heard a muffled yelp and quickly shot up, prepared for anything. The other being also shot up, rubbing his arm in the process.

"Kitt?! What are you doing?" The eldest asked, an incredulous look on his face. The youngest only smiled sheepishly.

"Uhh, trying to get some sleep?" He squeaked nervously, still holding an innocently sheepish smile. Karr just sighed like a parent would with their child.

"You know I don't like sharing my space, Kitt." Karr grumbled, dragging a hand down his face. To anyone looking in, they would've just dropped it and left. But not Kitt. Kitt was determined and already knew he held the upper hand before he even thought of the idea of coming in here.

"Pwease?"

"Oh, no. No, not that. I'm not falling for that."

"It would mean a lot to me..."

"Nice try, bud. But no. That's not gonna work this time."

"You won't even know I'm here..."

"Kitt, no. Why can't you sleep in your own room?"

Kitt looked away, adding more innocence to his look. "I can't sleep for whatever the reason. I figured I'd sleep better knowing you're here."

Karr's tone softened as did his look. "Kitt I am here. Yeah, maybe not in the same room. But I'm here. Why can't you sleep anyway? Dreams?"

"No, its not that. I just can't sleep." Kitt replied just as softly, dropping his innocent tone and turning serious. Karr sighed, defeated. He knew it was going to come down to this one way or another.

"Alright. You can stay. But don't be a bed hog or I'll kick you out."

Kitt only smiled as he crawled back under the warm covers, grateful that his brother allowed him to stay. He felt the bed dip as Karr crawled back in, settling back down into his own spot on the opposite side. Kitt eventually found himself slipping back into the peaceful oblivion again, feeling safe in knowing that his brother was there. But before he fell into a deep sleep, he felt an arm being wrapped around him protectively. Bringing him in closer against the other warm body.

"Night, little brother."

"Night, big brother." Kitt replied as he snuggled up against Karr. Listening to the steady heart beat as it lulled him back into a deep sleep in his brother's arms.


End file.
